


The Fragile Ego of the Male Dudebro Gamer

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Girls Making Fun of Dudebros, Dudebros Being Dudebros, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Bela, Meg, and Ruby are trying to enjoy a trip to a convention when a group of boys accuses them of being fake gamer girls.  They offer to settle the matter with a game of whatever the boys want.The girls win.  The boys... don't take it well.





	The Fragile Ego of the Male Dudebro Gamer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RSCC  
> Pairing: Bela/Meg/Ruby  
> Prompt: “Zoinks!”  
> Partner: smack-that-assbutt
> 
> Written for SPN Poly Ship Bingo  
> Square: Bela/Meg/Ruby
> 
> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo  
> Square: Gamers

There were very few things Bela enjoyed more than this. The game ended, and Meg turned to the trio of boys who had just lost. “Zoinks! I guess girls _can_ play video games after all, if the three of us could kick your asses that badly.”

“Yeah, well, we let you win,” one of the boys mumbled. “Felt bad for you.”

“Dude, shut up,” one of the other boys snarled. “We got our butts kicked. If you really threw it, then you and me need to go out back so I can pass my share of the ass-whooping we just got on to you, moron.” He stood up and held out a hand to Meg. “You guys won. I have now seen with my own eyes that girls can play video games, and unlike my asshole cousin there, I can admit it.”

“Well, that’s something,” Meg said. She shook the guy’s hand. “Try to learn from this more than just girls can play video games, though, huh? A lot of what you think about girls is probably wrong.”

“Yeah, okay." The dude smiled at her in a way he probably thought was charming, but was really just sad. "Maybe we could go to dinner and you could help me figure out some other things I’ve got wrong?”

Ruby had to turn away to hide the snickering. Bela didn’t want to miss the show, so she just bit her tongue as Meg looked the guy over. “Sorry, but you’re not my type.”

The dude tensed up, smile dropping off his face. “Oh, what is? Jocks? Braindead morons with lots of muscles but no personality?”

“Nah. I like ‘em much smarter-”

“I’m smart! I can prove it to you! Test me.” Bela put a hand over her mouth. Part of her hoped Meg would go for the test - laying out some complicated scenario they might run into on one of their thieving trips and asking him how to get out of it. The other part of her wanted to see this boy's face when Meg had the chance to finish her sentence.

Meg got to her feet and put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. “Doesn’t matter how smart you are, genius, because I like girls, and only girls. So unless there’s something you need to tell your buddies over there, you really don’t have a chance with me.”

“Huh." He looked Meg up and down and shrugged. "You don’t look like one of those.” The guy turned his attention to Bela, "charming" smile back in place. “What about you?”

Bela raised an eyebrow. Seriously? Did he really think hitting on her was going to work after striking out with Meg? “Really not interested. Sorry.”

His hands clenched into fists at this point. “You a lesbian too?”

“No, just not into boys who need to be taught to respect women. I have too much real work to do to spend my time training a boyfriend.”

Ruby turned back around. “Don’t waste your breath, if I’m your last choice. Besides, kinda already taken.”

“Well, fine then. Your loss.” He turned back to his friends. “Come on, let’s get out of here. Total fucking waste of time.”

Once the boys were gone, all three girls burst into laughter. Bela stood up and got in front of Meg. “Hi, I’m a boy who just had my world shaken by the realization that I’m not superior to every girl ever because I have a penis I was born with, so to prove to myself that I’m still a real man I’ll try to stick my dick in the nearest girl I find reasonably attractive. Interested, even though I called you all kinds of horrible things during the game until I realized my side was going to lose and decided to have a change of heart to try to get in your pants?”

Meg clasped her hands and let herself fall forward into Bela’s arms. “Take me now, big boy, make me a real woman.”

Ruby giggled hard enough to make her bend double. “You guys are awful. Hitting on Meg, I can understand. Ego and Meg’s pretty and she’s the one who was talking to him. When he hit on you, Bela? I thought I was going to lose it.”

“Damn right I’m pretty,” Meg said.

Bela put on an exaggerated pout. “Wait, are you saying I’m not pretty?”

“Not pretty enough to distract him from Meg until she said she wasn’t into boys, anyway. But you’re obviously prettier than me, since he went for you first,” Ruby said.

“I was facing him, that’s all,” Bela said. “Or maybe he just doesn’t like blondes. We’re all pretty.”

“You’re also heavy.” Meg pushed Bela back up. “No, I did not call you fat, all that ninja muscle weighs a ton.”

“Come on.” Bela grabbed Meg and Ruby’s hands and pulled. “We’ve already had the highlight of our day, eviscerating some dudebros, so we may as well go home and spend the rest of it in bed. You know how worked up I get watching pathetic egos crumble.”


End file.
